The Fight For Survival
by Vilgent
Summary: This is a story about a gdi invasion of a village and the resistence the village people put up against the onslaught, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

John couldn't believe it, Gdi was stomping through the his small village. He was now running, running fast as he could, panting, sweat ran down his face. He had to get to the town square, that was the towns only hope! He heard screams of death in the distance as Gdi soldiers bloodily killed innocent civilians that couldn't even put up a fight. The sidewalk seemed to get longer and time seemed to slow, he hoped he would make it to the square. Just then as he was running be heard giant blasts of missiles and the building he was running by burst into many pieces of flying ruble as flames and screams irrupted from every direction, the blast sent him flying into the air and he ended up head first into the concrete street. . John got up, bleeding from his forehead and lips, he started walking and then started picking up pace again no matter, I must get to the town square he thought. Just then he heard voices coming from around the corner, he didn't know what to do and he started panicking. He looked around in a hurry for any shelter, he saw it and jumped into a small toy store that he was standing next to on the sidewalk. The windows were all shattered from bullet fire and the shelves were all dismantled, he quickly lied down on only to find himself on a pile to teddy bears. The voices became fainter as they slowly disappeared into the distance. Hmmmmmmmm, this was Bob's toy store, Bob was always a World War II freak knowing him I can probably find a…… "A HA! " John yelled in excitement as he found a shotgun and some ammo under the counter. He opened the barrels of the gun and slipped two bullets into each barrel. He cocked the shotgun and started off for the village square….  
  
He finally arrived at the town square, it was a large box of buildings, with a monument to the villages founder in the middle, along with some trees, water fountains, and some park benches in the middle island. Roads cut through the buildings making it a non in closed square totally. John looked around, one of the buildings was on fire in the northern part of the square, and all the other buildings windows were shattered, and the interior of the buildings looked as though a man through a grenade into all of them. Trees had fallen on cars, light posts had crashed into sides of buildings and small fires sprouted up in the square. John entered the pet store to find all the pets cages and all the pets themselves destroyed, except a few white rabbits that we're eating some rabbit food that had burst open. He stepped over rubble of cages and shelves to the counter. He then went under it and felt around, bingo he though as he felt a button and pushed it. The bookcase in back of the store that was still standing slid to the left revealing a metal door open. Everyone in the village knew of this, it was the villages secret. John stepped over to the door, twisted the door knob, and the door creaked open. He entered the dark room only to be greeted by a knife against his throat.  
  
" You will die you Gdi scum, no one tries to take our village and kills everyone and everything and gets away with it. " John tried to speak in a suddenly dry throat. " Mr. Smith, its me John Williams, I am here to get some weapons and retaliate against the Gdi invaders. " The blade was taken away from his throat, the door was closed, and a light was turned on. " Well my boy its good to see your alive, after how many of us are dead after this stupid surprise attack, sigh, I wish I knew why they would do this to us. " As he spoke all the guns, bombs, ammo, and tools Smith had in his armory glittered from the light. " It's good to be alive to sir, I hope this turns out better then it's looking right now. " Smith grunted and spoke " yes let us hope, if not we're really screwed here. " " Here, take these weapons, grenades and ammo over there, I'll get this stash, don't worry boy, some of the other village people have my guns and their own and are fighting back right now. " John smiled, and said to himself maybe we can win after all, as they dashed out of the pet store, to fight for their own, and the village people's lives.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon if I get enough good reviews! 


	2. The New Hope

Rounding corner after corner the two looked for the enemy invaders only to find dead bodies of their fellow civilians. This sickened John almost to the point of puking but he held it back and gripped his gun even more heavily. They walked silently down the sidewalk listening for even the slightest sound of movement. Just then gun shot after gun shot echoed throughout the streets, the two ran as fast as they could gripping their weapons tightly and getting closer to the sound, they finally reached a corner where they knew the gun shots were coming from around the corner, slowly they turned and looked to see two Gdi soldiers with a trench gun on the sidewalk shooting at a charred building where 3 civilians were in trying to fight back desperately with weak hand guns. Smith and John raised there guns aiming at the soldiers, John took in a deep breath as his hand shivered thinking about what he was about to do, he then slowly pulled the trigger and shots rang out nailing the two soldiers down as their blood spewed across the sidewalks tile. Silence was what attracted the civilians to stick their heads out of the buildings and much to their joy Smith and John stood reloading their guns. The rebels ran down the stairs and into the streets to see the two, they all celebrated, for now there was more hope for a victory, arming up with the dead soldiers weapons the group of five took down the streets looking for more Gdi invaders. 


End file.
